


October 4th: Double Penetration (or more)

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kinktober, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 4th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 4th: Double Penetration (or more)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

One, two, three.

Those three words are your anchor. Sam ground his pelvis against your sensitive nub. _One_. Bucky’s cybernetic arm embraces your middle as he eases past your tight ring. _Two_. Steve’s calloused palm cradles your chin far more delicately than he thrusts down your throat. _Three_.  
The group found a rhythm; gliding fluid. Being filled by the three men was overwhelming. Not being filled by them left you aching and demanding. 

“I’m close…”

One, two, three.


End file.
